Prophecy Of Konnors
by JoMoTheWriter
Summary: Konnors Never found himself to be normal, because he knew being ignored and who he was was truly different. He saw through the mist, but didn't find himself as one of "them"... But he soon finds out on a long journey what he truly is. Action, Love, Suspense, Mystery, Adventure, Slight comedy, etc. However, takes place years after last Olympian, meaning no Heroes of Olympus people.
1. Introduction

_I never said I was an average person. I said I was nothing but danger. But they didn't believe me. I sat there, holding my head against the wall, trying to find a place to rest. It was no use. I wasn't going to be ignored, not now at least. I tried telling them I didn't know, but it was no use. The gods warned me of this day, but I didn't listen. I didn't listen because I didn't need to look up to them. _

_ While I sat there, I thought of how it all happened. It first started with the day I was born apparently. A cursed child, they said. I remember it clearly._

"_The Child cursed with destiny_

_Shall blind the Earth from sights to see_

_Will choose a powerful path_

_Chosen wrong and will unleash the fallen wrath_

_Once Child breaks the greatest crime_

_Soon will come across power of time_

_Through all those of a river's cries_

_The end will come and thou shall drop the skies"_

___The night I was born. Unlike most, I can remember it clearly. Being left on a cold, raining day, left out to dry by my mother as she walked out on the child after hearing this, did she think it could kill me? If she did, she was wrong, because right here I am. The cold wind blowing in my face, I remember the final images blurring between my eyes. The people passing me by as if I wasn't even there! A baby laying on the ground and no one cares! Such a sick sight! These people make me sick. I remember the memories I had. As if I weren't real. But those words etched into my mind. What did the old wench call it, a "Prophecy" about me? All I know is because of it, people stayed away from me. Except for the mortals… They all wanted to laugh at me. And humiliate me! That's all they want! A reaction so that they have something to laugh at is all they try getting. I remember the years, countless years. _

The thought session ended, and before I knew it, I found myself being walked by someone I didn't know, who I didn't even remember meeting. This happens a lot though, so I was okay with it. I went from isolating myself in the corner of a room to walking with a girl, a child, dragging me by my hands somewhere. I didn't want to know where exactly, but I just kept going, because things like this have happened in the past. It was almost unreal, as if the girl wasn't a real thing, because we never really went anywhere, it always just appeared like we were traveling in the shadows, dark walls enclosing us, until we reach our destination. The girl was about 8 years of age, with a white, slightly stained dress and dyed blonde hair which gave her the horror movie presence, and the eye shadow didn't help any either… I was fine with it, because she was like me. People pretended we weren't there. Except she was lucky, she got to travel through darkness, just going on and on, hoping for a destination, while I only stayed in one spot and continued to try fighting for my destination. But I knew it wasn't coming any time soon. The shadows kept going on and on, feeling like a dream, which it probably was…. And I proved this theory because I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, emerged somewhere completely different, a park full of children. Children my age running and playing around were there while I was just isolated, by myself. That girl in the dream was real, I just couldn't fool myself into believing that. Now here I was, sitting near these children who I didn't know. That's all it ever was. Every night was the same. Every day, every night, they were just repeats. I'd wake up with a group full of people I didn't know and then fall asleep, drifting away into dreams with the girl in the dress. It was all the same.

But what I didn't know, was that it was about to change. I looked across the park to see something I never thought I'd see. The girl from the dreams was in the bushes, with a finger curling to motion me to go with her…. And so, since my life had no real goals or purpose or any real action and adventure, I went.

I should've just stayed. I should've just stayed.


	2. Shadow Chicks

_Why am I going with her? She isn't real! _I thought as I walked with her… the other people not even noticing me, I followed her farther and farther into the bush. Slowly, my vision became blurry. I started walking through the bushes, and the shadows which always appeared in the dreams started showing, surrounding us, engulfing us. The next thing I knew, I was walking in nothing but darkness, the only thing I was able to see was the girl I didn't know. Any normal person would've freaked out, but my instincts told me not to.

_Don't do it. You need her. You need this. Then, you have become one step closer to the prophecy._ That thought flooded my mind and I continued on the journey to no where. The girl stopped and looked at me, showing her face, the same face as in all the dreams. She spoke in a calm, soft voice, one that made you wonder why she's doing all this shadow-traveling junk.

"Connor, I know about you. I know what you are. We can help you. We know how to." That was impressive. Somehow, she knew my name. No one has ever called me by my name before, because no one has stated I existed yet. No one even looked at me like I was there. "Connor, come with me. We can help you. Us, at Camp Half-Blood… We know how to-"

"What? Who are these we at Camp Half-Blood? Look, I'm not into groups or summer camps, alright? Just leave me be. All I know is that…. I've seen you before… Why are you the only person who makes contact with me?"

"Well…" She sighed, not sounding like the little girl she appeared to me, her voice wasn't like before. It sounded more grown, matured even, as if she was at least 5 more years of age than she appeared. "You aren't normal; you know that, of course. What you should know, however, is that there are more of you. There are people like you Connor Smith. You just haven't met them yet. You have only met average mortals. For 13, you're lucky to be alive. I don't know how you've made it unnoticed by Monsters and Humans alike. It's… not usual. Look, all I'm saying is, there are other's like you. At the Camp, I promise there are! Everyone is like you there! Because whether you know it or not, you are the son of a God… or Goddess…"

"Wait, you are telling me I'm the son of a God or Goddess? Like, Amen-Ra or Thor or Isis or-"

"No!" She quickly interrupted me, as if I was saying something that was forbidden. And my guess was, it probably was. "Those are just myths. I'm talking about like Zeus, and Hades, and Poseidon, and Athena, and Aphrodite, and-"Now I was confused.

"You just said NOT like them and-"She interrupted me AGAIN.

"Egyptian and Norse aren't real. For the Greeks, it's a different case. It's confusing… You may know my father, Greek Lord of the Underworld."

"Whoa!" I couldn't believe it. "You're dad's Hades?!"

"Yeah… Well…" She stopped, and she looked away, as if trying to look somewhere else to hide eye contact. Not that I looked in her eyes in the first place, I mean, I just met this weird chick, and I was trying to get all this news in and stuff.

"Well what?"

"I obviously am the daughter of Hades, hence shadow traveling. I mean, I have to be. Although, he hasn't claimed me yet…"

"Claimed?"

"Ah, forgot. You're new…" She explained. "Gods and Goddesses claim their kids at a certain time. For example, if Percy, you know, the legend Percy?"I shook my head. I didn't know who "Percy" Was! Percy Jackson, you don't know him? He was the son of Poseidon, and in his times he did many things. He brought back the Golden Fleece, he stopped a war from between the Gods over a lightning Bolt, and he even ended the Second Titan War. He is one of the most famous demigods of all time. I think you've heard of a few other famous ones, such as Heracles and Theseus and Perseus. What you may not know is that there are others that you know, but may not know were demigods, such as George Washington, the son of Athena. When you are claimed, the god or goddess makes it obvious that you are their son or daughter. I can shadow travel, so I must be the daughter of Hades, but he hasn't made it official yet, maybe he just isn't sure. Although, 8 is too young to be claimed in most people's eyes, but I just don't think it's fair. I have been at Camp for all my life, and-… Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, I haven't been claimed. You know, you're an odd person, you know that? I had to get special permission from the Camp Directors to do this. You know what this is, right?" She looked around at the scenery, the park. I shook my head no. I didn't understand what this was. I mean, a park, I guess, but something odd about it, I couldn't see anything odd about it.

"No, I don't. The only thing odd is the fact that someone noted I existed for once."

"Oh hush Connor! Look, you don't realize it, but these people can't see you. All you are is a bush, or an animal to them. You aren't real to them. Its part of a thing called The Mist, I'll explain at Camp, but what you don't realize is that every day you live through the same stuff… Connor Smith, you live in a time loop. You live every day the exact same. Whether you like to realize it or acknowledge it, you do. That day is just stretched out into many days because for some reason, time is playing tricks on you. For example, sometimes time may go fast, or time may go slow for you, and sometimes, it even stops completely. It's an odd thing, but not the oddest we have seen at Camp Half-Blood and… Oh… we are here!" I looked around and saw the shadows slowly backing away from me, and I looked around me, and I saw nothing but trees in a forest. The shadow chick took my hand and held onto it tightly, seeming like if I let go, she would collapse. She was sweating, and her eyes stayed closed for longer than normal when she blinked, as if she was about to pass out. Her breathing was heavier than a normal person's, and she slowly led me across in a couple of trees, where I saw something, a sign, that said something in Greek. I looked up and read it, not sure how, but I knew it said "Camp Half-Blood". I looked around, and she tried to pull me in, but I wouldn't go in. Right below the sign, I stopped. I was trying to go in, but every time I tried, I stopped, no matter how much I tried to force my legs to walk there, I couldn't do it. I stopped every time. She walked through and collapsed on the ground, probably from exhaustion. I assume doing unnatural things takes a lot out of people. I looked at the sign, and then back under where she went through, and I ran as fast as I could and tried forcing my way through, but I hit what seemed like an invisible wall, and I couldn't get through. I forced myself to keep trying, but I couldn't. Then I looked around, hearing something, a rustling through the trees. The next thing I saw, I couldn't believe. One huge 5 headed dragon was staring face to face with me in a couple of seconds.

"Hello there. I assume if I said I have a note from my doctor I couldn't get a free pass?"

Apparently, dragons didn't like comedy.


	3. Welcome To Camp

_Dragons didn't like comedy_

I understood that now. I understood that COMPLETELY. I stood, face to face, well, to face, to face, to face, to face, with a dragon. It was huge, and could squash me like a bug. I looked over at the sign, and people were hurdling around the exit, watching the dragon, but none dared to leave the sign, as if it protected them, which it probably did, because the dragon didn't even try to attack them. It stared, all 5 of its sets of eyes at me. I was scared. I looked around for something, but all I saw were pointless trees. So I did what any sane person would do. I ran for my life.

Right in between a couple of trees, trying to hide myself, I ran. The dragon followed me, doing what appeared to be a mix of jogging and flying, and it turns out, it can breathe fire. _Great_ I thought. _Just great, I get to have a fire breathing dragon with 5 heads follow me in the woods where I know nothing of. _I turned back to see if he was still following me, and he was, and I shouldn't have looked back, because I ran right into a tree, and it hurt. I fell back, but quickly got up to my feet, and I looked at the dragon, which was getting closer and closer, and I did nothing but leaned, my back against the tree, scared. The dragon roared, and I could not think of a way I was going to get out of this. He opened his mouth and out came fire, and there was a small amount of time before it reached me, which just made it worse, knowing the end was near. Right as the fire almost touched me, I shouted, screaming out for my life, and everything froze. The fire, lifeless, in front of me, looked as if it were a stone the color of fire, or a statue. It was so real, but it wasn't moving. I looked around, and there was nothing moving. Not the bugs, not the leaves in the wind, not any of the multiple heads of the dragon. I just stared around and watched as everything except for me froze.

_Now's your chance _I thought.

I ran from around the frozen fire, and I ran away from the dragon as far as I could, but then slowly, everything started to move, as if in slow motion and everything became faster until at normal speed, and the dragon already had the tree burning by the time I looked back at it. I didn't know what to do next; I was all out of tricks.

The dragon caught up to me, having its five heads around me in a half circle, and I couldn't go back, I knew it wouldn't help. I knew no matter how far backwards I went I was one thing, screwed. _It's all over. _That's all I could think about as it roared and turns the heads toward me and just before it opened its mouth(s), a disk made of what appeared to be bronze flew into the side of one of the heads and the entire dragon turned to it. An average teenager, maybe a bit smaller than normal sizes, was standing there in Greek Armor. It actually looked funny, considering how small he was. He had short blonde hair, which looked exactly as if you took it out of one of those male style books at hair salons. Other than that, he was too far away to really tell any features. He pulled out a keychain from his pocket with no keys on it, instead, just a mini-Spartan like helmet attached to it with the funny Mohawk coming out the top, and a mini-sword, appearing to be made out of real bronze, and it had engravings on it. I couldn't read it; I could just tell it was there. He grabbed the helmet and the sword and the keychain suddenly vanished, as if he pulled them off and keychain disappeared because it wasn't needed. It was like some weird cheesy magic trick, although I didn't think this was some trick. The helmet and the sword seemed to grow to life size, and he put the helmet on and suddenly the rest of his armor seemed to shine, and he ran at the dragon, swinging his sword. The dragon roared, and shot more flames, but the disk that hit him rose from the ground, and it blocked the flames that would've hit the kid. The Blondie in Armor ran and stabbed the dragon in the upper body, in the chest if dragons have chests. The kid swung it around a few more times, this time managing to slice one of the heads off, and he laughed and turned around, looking at the rest of the campers, still behind the sign, holding up the head.

"I did it! I win! I got the head cut off! I killed the almighty dragon! You're welcome!" He boasted in a joking matter, and he strutted back over to the camp grounds, but right under the sign he turned around and his jaw nearly popped open. I turned to see what he was in shock about. The dragon's head which he cut off grew two more in its place. I heard a voice from the campers, an older person, looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties spoke up. He had dark hair, and eyes I could see that were as green as the sea, and his eyes really stood out, considering I was really far away from them. He spoke up, grabbing a pen from out of his pocket and looking ready to charge.

"The Hydra's back, everyone get away!" But nobody listened. Everyone just stared at it through the sign, as if knowing they were safe. The man was about to charge out, but someone else, a kid the same age as the blonde guy, stopped him.

"Let me go Percy! I can do this! If things get out of hands, you can come save us. But just let me do this!"

"Okay, fine! But if you get hurt, it's not my fault!" "Percy" stepped away, and the kid grabbed a pack of gum out of his pocket, and if this weren't life or death serious, I would've laughed. He looked at the dragon and shouted at him to get his attention, and then he grabbed a piece of gum and tossed it into the air, the wrapper coming off, and I couldn't believe my eyes. When it dropped down, he was holding a blue trident. He ran at the dragon and stabbed him with the trident in one of the heads, careful not to cut off one of the six heads. The dragon roared and one of the heads rammed into the kid, who I got to see closer now. He was taller than the blond one, at least a couple inches. He had short, brown hair, which made him look generic. He was holding his stomach now, and I could see that the battering ram-head hurt him. The blonde kid was up now, and he had the bronze disk in his hands, which I could now see was a shield. He rammed it into the back of one of the heads, trying to knock it out it looked like. One of the other heads tried doing the battering ram thing, but the kid grabbed a hold of the head and tried riding it, but the head kept spinning around in as many different ways as possible, and it looked like a really hardcore version of a mechanic bull ride. The kid took his sword and rammed it in between the eyes of the head, and then took his hand he wasn't holding onto it with and punched one of the eyes out, and then he punched the other out before getting thrown off and landing into a tree.

The now blinded head with a sword in it's forehead was swinging his head around violently trying to get it out, causing the other end of the sword to slam into the other heads, and then the gum kid ran up, taking another piece of gum and making a trident out of it, and stared at the dragon, and he tried doing that with another head by throwing it, but it hit the dragon right below the eyes, and the other heads circled around it (except for the blind one, which was still flailing around in the air) and spit out flames on him, causing him to catch fire, before they all rammed into him, causing him to drop down, seemingly dead. I looked at the blind head and at the rest of them, now in a circle, and I had a plan, so I stood up and ran. I looked at the sign, and other kids wanted to help, but Percy held them back, looking directly at me.

I ran, and everything slowed down around me, not stopping, just slowing down, and I grabbed the two tridents the gum kid had, and the slowed down heads were slow enough for me to drive the trident into their eyes, leaving them there. _Three heads blinded_ I thought to myself. I then realized there was nothing more to my plan. So much for being brave. The dragon heads were moving quicker, still not going at normal speed though, and it gave me a plan. I ran around it, trying to go in a complete circle. The heads followed me around, but it was exhausting running around such a large dragon. I had to keep trying though, this was my one chance to show these people who I was. I kept running, quickly growing tired, and I had to stop. I looked back to see the heads tangled up, the three that were blinded wrapped around the three that were turning to face me, and I looked on and just thought _I did it_. Everything slower went to normal, and everyone looked at me, I guess in awe. Some campers helped the gum kid get the rest of the flames out, and they carried him back to the camp. Others helped out the Spartan boy, although he quickly pushed them away and walked back to the camp. _Arrogant warrior _I thought, although I guess he had a reason to be arrogant, he helped a fight no one was willing to go near. Percy came out and walked to me. He looked muscular, but not buff. He had no scars on him, no scratches, and no bruises. He looked as if he were one of the Greek statues, a real life one. He looked at me, as if studying me. Finally, he offered a handshake.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

I didn't know what to say. I shook his hand out of not knowing what to do.

"Thanks I guess."

"You're pretty fast" I didn't know what he was talking about. I realized that he meant I was running fast when everyone else was slowed down. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't know how. Everything's confusing. Hey, what's going on with that girl? She showed up in my dreams and stuff and now she-"He stopped me.

"You saw her in your dreams? So you knew who she was before hand?"

"Well, I saw her clearly, it was exactly like the trip here, the shadows and everything, but no one spoke in the dreams."

"You… You didn't have dreams, you saw the future!" He looked surprised. Apparently no one saw the future here. "Look kid, we need to get you settled in this place. Come with me. Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm the son of Poseidon, and I now run the camp. You'll make a good addition kid, you stopped the Hydra. I haven't seen one of those things in about 7 years. I killed it twice. Let's go."He started to walk to the camp, and I stopped at the sign again.

"Percy, I sort of can't get in…" I said. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"I've only had to do this once before, but I, Percy Jackson, grant, wait, what's your name?"

"Connor Smith"

"I, Percy Jackson, grant Connor Smith access to Camp Half-Blood" Suddenly I could walk through it, and I was at the other side. "That's… odd. The only other time I had to do that was when Tyson couldn't get back through…"

"Who's Tyson?"

"Never mind" He said, laughing slightly as if it were an inside joke. I looked around and the camp was filled with people. People were shooting arrows and sword fighting and weapon making and some were even shooting guns. Percy tapped me on the shoulder. "We need to get you understanding how things are going to go. Come with me Smith." He said, and he walked to a huge, blue building.

_Great_ I thought. _I'm stuck at a Camp where even there, I'm an outcast. Will I ever fit in?"_

Someone answered my thoughts… I don't know who, but a voice boomed in my head…


	4. No, With a K

_A voice boomed in my head_

"Konnor, you shall not betray me. You shall follow in my first embodiment's footsteps, but this time we will win. You must allow the betrayer to rise up again. You shall-"The voice stopped as soon as Percy and I walked into the big, blue house, and after looking at the various t-shirts and collectibles, I guessed I was in a collector's house rather than some important building. Percy led me to a couch, and he told me to sit down, I did, and then after a while, I heard feet stomping, but it sounded more like hooves. A thing walked through the door. Not a person, a thing. It looked like a person, until you reached its waist, that's when it becomes a thing; it had the waist and legs of a horse. For some reason, it seemed natural though. It was if I've seen that millions of times before and it was something I saw on a daily basis. I looked at it and my mouth opened, I didn't think about it, but I just spoke.

"Chiron…" The man looked at me, and then looked at Percy.

"Perseus, your services won't be needed, in fact, I suggest you leave." Percy threw up his arms and walked out, not saying a word. Apparently when Chiron spoke, people listened. Chiron looked at me with a curious look. "You know my name, how?"

"Chiron, I know everything about you. You are immortal, you trained some of the greatest heroes, and you are very different from the other centaurs. Look Chiron, I know all about you. And you and I have been blessed from time, but in two different ways. You lived forever. I lived in the same day all my life! My memories aren't even mine Chiron! They are someone else's!" I stood up, now fueled with an inner rage, and I stood right up to him, my head at the same height as his, and I stared into his brown eyes, more angry than I have ever been before.

"How do you-"I didn't know an answer, but my mouth just spoke anyway.

"I don't know, but I know everything about you Chiron. And it's not fair! It's not fair that I had to live like this! It isn't fair!" I pulled my arm out, ready to pull back for a strike, but the horseman, who I guess was named Chiron, grabbed a nearby dagger quickly, he held it with the point facing me, and it was merely inches from my neck. All it took was one jab and I would be finished. I stayed where I was, and then after a while from just having a stare down, I backed away. I don't know why I said that, or how, but all I knew was my anger got the best of me.

"Look boy, you're a strange one. You aren't like any of the others. I'm here to help you. What's your name?"

"Connor Smith, and sorry for acting that way earlier, I don't know what got into me and-"

"No need to apologize. You made valid points; it's just a little odd how you know everything about me. Anyway, Connor, C-O-N-N-"

"Hold on, no C, it's a K" It just sounded better. I don't know why exactly.

"No, the traditional way of spelling Connor is with a C not a K" He somewhat chuckled, but remained serious.

"Yeah, well it's my name, is it not? That means I choose the spelling."

"Okay then Connor. It's spelled Konnor K-O-N-N-O-R Smith S-M-I-T-H, correct?" I nodded. "Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone here is a demigod, like you. I am the Activities Director at Camp, and the Camp Half-Blood directors are Percy Jackson, and Anna-"I had to interrupt, out of instinct again.

"Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. I remember seeing her somewhere, her blonde hair, and her gray eyes."

"You know more than you should Konnor, that's for sure. Yes, Annabeth Chase. She is described exactly as you said. I don't know where you possibly could've seen her; however, we can't focus too much on that. Until a god or goddess claims you as their song, you will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin, where the sons and daughters of Hermes sleep as well as unclaimed children."

"Like that girl…" I remembered her, the shadow chick.

"Yes, Lucy. She can do a lot of things only sons and daughters of Hades can do, or so we think only they can do. All I know is you two will be seeing more of each other until then. Poor girl, I feel bad for her, being in this camp for eight long years and not being able to know who her godly parent is. In a couple of years she should be claimed though. Anyway, she will walk you through your schedule tomorrow. We need to get you settled into the camp." He looked at a watch hanging on the walls. "Well look at the time, come with me, you will be playing Capture the Flag, a Camp Half-Blood tradition!"

_Capture the Flag, Really? _I thought to myself, but I didn't say anything. He started moving, and I followed. We walked out to a spot near the woods, where a long number of the campers were there with Percy and a blonde haired woman, who I guess was Annabeth. Chiron stood on a stage and started to speak, but I didn't listen, I walked over to the crowd of people, keeping my distance still, but being closer, and I looked through it. I saw the blonde haired kid who fought the dragon and saved my life. He had bruises on his arms, and he had wraps around his ribs. I kept looking, and I saw the kid with the gum trident, who had burn marks on both of his arms. All I heard was Chiron saying "Are the rules clear?" Everyone said yes, and I kept looking through the crowd of people. I saw the shadow girl. Lucy, her name was. She was just staring at the group of people on the stage, which was Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. Chiron spoke again, this time I listened. "Now, the teams will be the Poseidon Camp," The trident kid raised his arm, no one else did. "Leading the Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Hades, Iris, Nemesis, and Hypnos Cabins". Many of the other campers threw their hands in the air, including Lucy. I remembered Chiron saying that I was in the Hermes Cabin, so I put my hand up too. I looked at the campers, and I saw a mix of people. Some looked like they were hand chiseled out of stone and brought to life. Others looked like they just woke up. Two or three had very pale skin, and had a depressing tone. A few had eyes that matched Annabeth's gray color. Chiron continued to speak. "And Ares Cabin will be leading Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate Cabins." When Ares was mentioned, the blonde haired kid threw his arm up in the air, as well as a few others. They all looked like they could plow the snot out of anyone who got in their way. Before I got a good look at the others, Lucy and the Poseidon kid came up behind me.

"Hey, newbie, come here." The leader in the game said. "Take this." He handed me a full set of armor which was compacted to a small, almost folded, pile, with a helmet and a small sword resting on top. I nodded and put it on over my clothes, which I just now noticed. It was funny how I never really took a good look at what I was wearing ever in my life. I looked down and saw the plain, black shoes to match my dull, boring black shirt. My pants were just normal blue jeans, it was so generic. The armor fit me almost perfectly, as if it was made for me. I didn't bother swinging the sword. "The game plan is, you're going to be in the back, not defending the flag, but attacking if provoked, other than that, you don't move, understood?" I nodded. I couldn't blame him for not wanting me to do anything, I was new. "You did a good job with the Hydra. Oh, yeah, my name is Jackson, named after the great Second Perseus Jackson, my half brother. I am a son of Poseidon. What's your name?"

"Konnor, Konnor Smith." I said, and he patted me on the back and then proceeded to walk up to the blonde haired kid, who I guess was practically leading the other team, which I found odd for how young they were compared to some of the other campers. They circled around the other, and they started throwing insults at the other.

"Good luck out there Fish-Kisser" The Ares-Cabin kid said.

"Won't need it against you Sword Sucker" Jackson replied

"Whatever you say Squid-Face"

"Shut it Short Spartan" This seemed to get to him, and the little blonde haired kid punched the Son of Poseidon, who in turn hit him with a punch of his own, slamming his fist into the other kid's sternum, causing him to fall down. He then leaned over and helped him up and they fist bumped, before walking away from each other to their own respective sides. "See you out there Deegan

"Can't wait to beat you Jackson" He replied.

Jackson walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder before walking into the woods. I followed him, keeping an eye on Lucy still, who was putting on her armor. For an eight year old, she looked amazing in the steel armor, like a little Goddess of War herself. As soon as I thought that, though, an owl looked directly at me with a death gaze. I mouthed "Sorry" and he looked away. What was an owl doing in daylight? Oh well. Jackson had walked me over behind a tree, and he looked at me.

"Stay here. If anyone attacks you, use your sword. Other than that, you stay put. If they go behind you into where our flag is, don't attack. Only attack if they attack you or they have our flag and they are trying to cross the creek." I nodded, and then leaned against the tree, looking back at our flag, a long distance away. I heard a horn-like sound, which I guess began the Capture the Flag game, because I saw people rushing out into a fight. I didn't look, as I was faced the other direction. I heard noises of swords clashing, armor hitting armor, people being thrown around, but I still didn't look. The noises didn't die down, and some people had crossed onto our side. There was still fighting, but I didn't attack, as no one attacked me. Three people, wearing armor trimmed with red, had easily thrown down everyone in the area, slamming them into trees or flipping them to the ground or just punching them hard enough to knock them out. One pointed at me, and I backed up, sword in hand, ready to fight. I didn't know how to use a sword though. _This'll be fun_ I sarcastically said to myself. One of the others ran at me and had a sword of their own. It was a boy, looking about 14 years of age, only a year or two older than myself. He was either bald or his hair was too short to be seen through his helmet. He had scars along his body, which I guessed were from fighting. He reminded me of a mini-Terminator. He swung his sword at me, but instincts kicked in and I swung mine to block it. He swung around and hit me with the hilt of his sword, and I stumbled back, but not too far, as I was against the tree. He lifted his leg up to kick me in the gut, which hunched me over, holding onto my stomach. He used both of his arms to swing at my back in what seemed to be lightning-like blows; He didn't seem too intent on stopping. Another kid came over, who I couldn't see except for his feet, which were covered in a red-Adidas type of shoe. He grabbed a hold of my helmet and he and the other kid swung my head back into the tree, and I fell to the ground, not knocked out, but I wished I was. The back of my head was throbbing in pain, and I held it, still lying on the ground. They laughed, one stomped me quickly in the stomach, almost causing me to puke, and walked away, I guess to the flag. I didn't care; I just wanted them to leave, even if it meant this game was over.

I lied there for a while. I turned around a few times to look out at the other side, where I saw a creek, which must've been what Jackson was talking about, and whole other side. I saw people fighting, vines appearing from the ground to hold people, grenades made from acorns and rocks exploding, rainbow-colored beams of light hitting people in the face and blinding them. It was weird. Finally, I saw someone pop up from the shadows, holding a red flag. It was Lucy. I smiled at this. _She won. She did it. She won_ Or so I thought. Just as she was about to cross the creek, a person with a bruised, bloody face which still seemed perfect, grabbed her. He had his helmet and half of his armor knocked off, showing his messy brown hair which looked too good to be natural. He looked like a perfect image of a warrior. He grabbed Lucy and pulled her back, slamming her into the ground, and then picked her up and tossed her into a tree and he pulled out his sword, and with the side of it swung it, as if smacking her with the metal. Lucy fell down, bleeding. How could he do this to a poor defenseless eight year old girl? All she did was capture the flag; he could've easily stopped at slamming her to the ground. He took his foot and lifted it up, and he stomped down on her head. I couldn't let him do this. He tried walking away with the flag, but I stood up, angry, and I ran.

I was angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.


End file.
